


Is it because of our dads?

by kimjongina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjongina/pseuds/kimjongina
Summary: Based on https://twitter.com/kaisooprompts/status/786478432699817984





	

“Yah Kim Jongin where were you? I’ve been looking everywhere!” Sehun asks Jongin while gripping on his shoulders.

“I just finished hanging out with Kyungsoo, Sehun.” Jongin answers while swatting Sehun’s hands from his shoulders.

Jongin, the president of the dance club in their school, is a best friend of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is Jongin’s best friend since babies because of their dads’ friendship. Everyone is afraid of Kyungsoo because he is always seen glaring everyone who breathes near him. But somehow Jongin can hand out with him almost everyday without being glared at.

“How can you stand being so close to him?” Sehun is being annoying again.

“I already told you Sehun.” Jongin sighs. It’s really annoying how Sehun always ask the same question everyday.

“Yeah but still.” Sehun shrugs. No matter how many times Jongin tells him, Sehun still asks anyway.

Jongin walks to his next class with Sehun following him. He can’t wait until the school finishes so that he can go home together with Kyungsoo and tell him the feeling that has been building inside him since forever. He has been giving Kyungsoo hints here and there but it seems Kyungsoo doesn’t get it. Jongin starts thinking that maybe Kyungsoo just don’t care about him like what he always do to things around him.

 

***

 

“Kyungsoo”

“Hmm?”

“Do you care about me?” Jongin asks.

“Of course Jongin. Why did you ask?”

“It’s just everyone in school has been saying something like why you only warm up to me,” Jongin bites his lips. He doesn’t want to hurt Kyungsoo but he is also curious about it. “Is it because of our dads?” Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo.

“What? Of course not Jongin,” He sighs. This is it. Kyungsoo needs tell Jongin what exactly is happening right now. “You know I have bad eyesight right? The reason why I always glare at everyone?” He asks Jongin and sees that Jongin nods. “It’s just I am very comfortable with you.” Kyungsoo ends his talk with a sigh.

“But I like you Kyungsoo!” Jongin says it desperately forgets about the speech he made before.

“What?” Kyungsoo is confused. Does he hear it right?

“I like you Kyungsoo,” Jongin holds his breath. “Very much.” He says it quietly. Then it’s silence. Jongin wants to cry. It feels like he is ruining his friendship with Kyungsoo.

“Jongin ah, I like you too.” Kyungsoo says it.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms will be very much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
